


Road To Murder

by ChromatoSalad



Series: King!Rob AU [2]
Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, King!Rob AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of extremely short parts depicting a simple day inside King Woofless' castle and Kingdom.</p><p>-</p><p>a challenge i set myself to write a part on a scenario somewhere in the universe at a given time. the catch? only three hundred words a part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i really need to get back into! enjoy this!
> 
> word count: 300

_11:00 am_

King Woofless let out a groan as he signed yet another document. The quill scratching on the paper was somewhat soothing. Do people think kings sit around while letting everyone else do their duties? He already thought he didn’t do enough already.

He looked at the list Sir Vik assembled for him.

He still had to go through three treaties today. He needed to approve of the new rates of benefit and he had to make sure Sir Choco finished the annual accounts by tonight. Then, to top it off, he had to figure out who would be the next knight on the list.

He planted his face on the desk with another groan.

This caused his crown to be dislodged from it spot on his head. It slowly rolled off the table, bringing papers, quills and a vase with it, causing loud clattering and shattering noises.

King Woofless winced. It was a nice vase. He was going to miss it.

Sir Vik let out a sympathetic smile as he started fixing all the papers on the floor.

“Should I help too?” Sir Preston whispered.

“Nah, you continue with marking the map. You need the training anyway,” he snickered.

This earned him a paper ball to the head.

“Piss off. I didn’t get knighted by luck!” Sir Preston growled, his voice raising somewhat.

Sir Preston started writing again before he frowned.

“Did you take my quill and write with it?” Sir Preston asked threateningly.

“So what if I did?” he mumbled absentmindedly, too busy reading the papers scattered.

“I’m going to kill you! You destroyed the end of this quill!” Sir Preston shouted.

He tackled Sir Vik and started tickling him, causing a larger mess than before.

“If you guys don’t stop, I’ll stab my axe through both of you!”


	2. second interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when this has way more reads than my drabbles work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> word count: 297

_11:30am_

“So, I think we should put the garden beside the community centre. It’s a very central spot, don’t you think?” Sir Pete asked, rubbing his quill on his forehead.

He was pretty calm compared to Sir Choco. He was screaming in panic as he upturned all the sheets on the table and flung his abacus off the table in a fury.

“Put it in the goddamn moon for all I care! That’s the least of my worries right now!” he screeched, spilling his ink pot all over the documents on his desk.

“Okay then,” Sir Pete mumbled. He drew a large circle on the map and signed it. He would pass this on to the king later.

“How can you be so calm? The annual deadline is seven o’clock tonight and I can’t find my quill!” he squawked, trying to save the documents on his desk.

Sir Pete shrugged as he sorted the pages on his desk.

“Couldn’t you just use my quill?”

“How dare you suggest that I use your inferior quill? I don’t even know what bird your quill is made from! Plus, the end of it is so blunt.”

“Well then, what bird is your quill made of then, Sir I-Am-A-Quill-Expert? Why would you want a sharp quill anyway? That just rips the parchment?”

“I’ll let you know, my quill is made from premium rare chocobo feathers that I import! The quill has to be sharp so I can use it for self-defence!”

“I see now why you decided to name yourself Choco. Your brain is the size of one!”

“What did you just say to me? If I had my quill I would’ve killed you already!”

“You do. It’s in your hair.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! I’m going to kill you!”


	3. third interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extra word lmao
> 
> word count: 301

_1:00pm_

“Come on now, Sir Mitch, I didn’t bring you here for you to whine!” Sir Nooch snickered. He smacked his partner on the shoulder, causing him to drop the various metals and alloys he was holding.

“Look what you did you idiot!” Sir Mitch shouted, starting to pick up the dropped items.

“Awh come on, you know you love me!” Sir Nooch whined as he jumped on Sir Mitch’s back.

“Get off of me, you ass!”

“If you make me get off you, I’ll never let you work in my smithy again!”

“Why would you beg for my help then if you’re just going to threaten me constantly?”

“I need your strength to help me.”

“Oh wow, Mathew himself, asking for help! The heavens are falling. King Woofless is dead. Sir Vik has deserted our kingdom. Flower production has decre-”

“Don’t make this any worse than it has to be! I already defeated most of my morals while asking you for help!”

“Then can you get off my back then?”

“No. My smithy, my rules.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“At least I’m your idiot.”

“You know that the king gave you orders that you have to finish by seven, right?”

“I know.”

“You actually able to complete everything?”

“Are you underestimating me, Sir Nooch? Who do you think I am?!”

“I think you’re an idiot and should get to work. King Woofless knew that you wouldn’t get any work done if he allowed me to work with you. Why do you think he was so hesitant?”

He set Sir Nooch down on his feet and smacked his head.

“Get to work or I’m never coming back here again!” he ordered.

“Fine, why do you have to be so strict? Sir Pete would never treat me like this!”

This earned him another smack.


	4. fourth interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 293

_1:30pm_

Sir Lachlan stepped up on the podium awkwardly as all eyes were pointed on him.

“Why do I even need this? I’m already tall enough. At least the stand is pretty useful,” he grumbled to himself.

“Okay, so it’s one thirty in the afternoon which means it’s time for today’s announcements!” he spoke clearly.

“Now, since there’s more than usual, I request that you’re patient with me.”

He cleared his throat and proceeded to read off the list.

“Firstly, plans for the memorial garden are to be finalised today. Building is estimated to start in two to three weeks. Applications for that job should be addressed to Sir Pete. Secondly, on behalf of the king, I would like to thank everyone for their cooperation with relation to their taxes. Following this, next years budget is to be released in two days,” Sir Lachlan listed off, marking everything with his quill as he went on.

“I don’t know whether you’ll be please to know, but flower production has been up by forty percent and page applications will be closed by the end of this month,” he paused for a second, squinting at the paper.

“That should be the end of today’s announcements! Remember to be vigilant for suspicious activity as always.”

Sir Lachlan stepped down from the podium, nearly tripping along the way. He cursed and kicked it.

“Excuse me?”

He turned around to see a small girl standing behind him shyly.

“Yes? How may I help you?” He bent down to her level.

“Could you give these buttercups to King Woofless please? I know he likes flowers and I found them and thought of him.”

Sir Lachlan took the bunch of yellow flowers and smiled.

“I’ll be sure to give these to him.”


	5. fifth interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 293

_3:00pm_

Sir Preston could barely knock twice before the door was opened and he was tackled in a hug.

“Preston! You actually came to visit me!”

“Of course! Just because I’m knighted doesn’t mean I’d ditch my best friend!”

Squire Kenny dragged Sir Preston into the house and pushed him into a chair.

“Now, go. Tell me what’s it like being a knight and working right beside King Woofless!” he insisted eagerly.

“It’s not that special, I guess? Since I’m head of defense, I get to work beside Sir Vik and King Woofless. The other lords are nice. Sir Pete is very chill compared to Sir Choco. I could hear his screams earlier on. Sir Lachlan is tall as expected…”

Squire Kenny listened closely at everything he said, staring at him constantly while Sir Preston rambled on.

“So, like, when are you going to convince King Woofless to knight me huh?” Squire Kenny suggested, nudging Sir Preston with his shoulders.

“Kenny! How could you say that?!” he shouted, taking offense.

“You know I’m kidding right, Preston? You’re too pure to do anything like that!”

“Oh, right. I knew that.”

“Sure you did. And the king hates flowers.”

“Damn it Kenny! I didn’t come into your house in my lunch break to be harassed by you!” Sir Preston sniffled fakely.

“You know you love me.”

Sir Preston looked up at the clock.

“Crap. I need to get back now,” Sir Preston grumbled.

“Aww. I wish you could say longer,” Squire Kenny groaned as he stood up from his chair.

“I know, but duty calls. I’ll try to visit you more.”

“I miss you always being with me, Preston.”

“Hey, if it’ll make you feel better. I’ll put in a word for you to King Woofless.”


	6. sixth interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 298

_5:00pm_

“Damn it Mathew! I know this is supposed to be loud but could you refrain from putting all your body weight on smashing the sword?!” Sir Mitch complained, glaring at his partner.

“Excuse you, for the sword to have the shape it needs, I obviously need to hammer it into shape no?” he retaliated as he hit the sword again.

“I hate you so much Mathew,” he fumed.

“But I love you, Mitchy-poo.”

“Don’t call me that, you ass!”

“Ow my feelings,” Sir Nooch cried out dramatically while clutching his heart. His eyes started to tear up as he stared at Sir Mitch with puppy eyes. He knew how to get his way with Sir Mitch.

“For the love of this kingdom, I am going to kill you,” Sir Mitch seethed.

Sir Mitch leaned over and gave Sir Nooch a kiss on his lips. He pulled back to see Sir Nooch grinning widely.

“See! I knew you loved me!”

“I am going to get King Woofless’ permission to execute you in front of the country.”

“All I’m hearing is, ‘I love you so much Mathew! I want to keep kissing you!’”

“You won’t hear much when you’re dead.”

“I won’t be able to finish my quota if I’m dead. And do you know who will get the blame?”

“You, because you’re a dick.”

“Actually, the answer was supposed to be yourself but I’ll give you a pass because I love you.”

Sir Mitch rolled his eyes as he stood up.

“Think it’s time for me to go now.”

“Aw. It was fun having you here for the day. Will you be able to come back tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I’ll need to ask King Woofless later.”

“Can I at least get a kiss before you go?”

“No.”


	7. seventh interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 316 i dont care anymore

_6:00pm_

“Vikky!? Is everything that needs to be done today taken care of?” King Woofless groaned, his head lying on his desk.

“Not quite yet, your majesty,” Sir Vik replied.

“For the last time, Vik, call me Rob.”

“I’m sorry, Robert. I keep forgetting,”

“It’s fine, Vik. So tell me, has Choco finished this year’s accounts?”

“If you listen carefully, you can hear screaming from down the hall.”

“So that’s a no. How about Nooch and Mitch?”

“I saw Sir Mitch talking to Sir Preston a couple of minutes ago and Squire Kenny holding a various assortment of weapons.”

King Woofless marked off a line of text on his page, scribbling a note after it.

“Memorial garden plans?”

“I expect Sir Pete to bring the plans when Sir Choco does. They’re attached to the hip, after all.”

“And I have the list of potential knights here, so that’s fine.”

He marked off yet another line of text and propped his head up slightly. His eyes landed on Sir Vik, who was replacing old flowers in the vases across the room with new ones.

King Woofless’ mind became numb as his eyes trailed after Sir Vik. A dreamy smile grew on his face as he watched the other man.

The poor king was so out of it, that he didn’t notice Sir Vik dangling a rose right in front of his face.

“Sire, are you alright? You seem to be, uh, quite lost.”

His eyes slowly came back into focus as he noticed the knight standing in front of him.

“I-I’m fine!” he stuttered, looking away as his cheeks tinged pink.

King Woofless straightened himself and jumped out of his seat.

“I was thinking that we-” he looked around the room, “-that we need more lillies, yes!”

Sir Vik smiled sheepishly and looked to the side.

“I’ll be sure to grab some when I’m at the fields soon.“


	8. eighth interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 304

_6:45pm_

“It’s done! It’s finally done!” Sir Choco screamed as he hopped down from his chair victoriously.

Sir Pete gave him a brief round of applause, not bothering to look up from his book.

“And I did it with,” he paused to read the clock on the opposite wall, “fifthteen minutes to spare?! Pete, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“If I told you, you would’ve started screaming even louder.”

Sir Choco grabbed the pile of papers, trying to be as careful as possible as to not disturb the order of them.

“Yeah, whatever. I need to run to King Woofless’ office and you’re going with me.”

“Why me?” Sir Pete groaned, bookmarking his novel and getting up. He grabbed his plans for the king as well.

“Because I want to make sure that nothing falls out of my hands while I am sprinting, plus, you need to go to his office too.”

And with that, the two knights ran off to their king’s office, which in fairness was quite far away from their’s.

When they reached King Woofless’ door, Sir Choco swung the door open with no mercy, causing the poor king to jump.

“I am done with the accounts, Your Majesty. I am quite sorry for the delay,” Sir Choco declared, placing the papers on his desk.

“No problem, Choco. I’d prefer correct finances late than something plagued by mistakes.”

“And, here are the plans for the garden, Your Highness.” Sir Pete placed his documents beside Sir Choco’s, bowing.

King Woofless smiled awkwardly, “You don’t have to be so formal around me, guys. I’m not going to behead you for saying Rob instead of King Woofless now.”

“But, you’re our king. We’re morally obliged to speak to you with great respect.”

Sir Pete bowed again, causing King Woofless to smack him over the head.


End file.
